Unpredictable
by blueskies723
Summary: The Second Book of the Alex Series. Loss/Post Loss.Alex is forced in Witness Protection after being shot, and so is her daughter. But will Sarah adjust to another new life? Disclaimer inside.
1. The End of Alex and Sarah Cabot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters. But I do own Sarah Cabot and the other characters I created.

* * *

Sarah was waiting for Alex to get home. It was almost eleven at night, and she didn't care if Alex yelled at her when she got home. She was worried for her mother because for the past year and a half, Alex usually came home before nine.

Sarah wanted to call, but what if Alex was working on a case? She didn't want to take the chance and have her mother yell at her over the phone. She never liked it when Alex yelled, especially when she had to scream "Sarah Lynn Cabot, get your butt over here right now!"; that's when Sarah knew she was in trouble.

A few minutes later, Sarah saw her mom open the door to the apartment.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sarah asked. But she knew something was wrong when Alex shut the door, locked it, and had a terrified look on her face. Alex turned around and looked at her daughter.

"We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble again?" Sarah asked when she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, we're both in trouble" Alex said as she sat down next to Sarah.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"This is a very long story, and you're going to have to listen to everything I have to say. Got it?"

Sarah knew that there was something very wrong. She never saw her mother so scared in her life.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I've been working on a case with this dangerous group that's been terrorizing people since before I was born. One of them was arrested, and I've been prosecuting this man since yesterday."

"So what's the problem?"

"I haven't gotten there yet" Alex said "Apparently, he had some connection and made a threat against me through a phone call. The group knows everything about me."

"Does this mean that they know you have a daughter?" Sarah asked

"Yes, they also know where we live and where your grandmother lives. They also killed another man involved in the case tonight by a car bomb."

"No wonder you're so scared for your life" Sarah said "That car blew up in your face."

"Sarah, you need to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You need to promise me to cooperate. I'm on a protective order and so is your grandmother, but I also put a protective order against you too. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not only that I'm scared for my own life, but I'm scared for my mother's and yours too. Do you promise me?"

By then, the twelve year old froze in her seat. Sarah couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't believe that her mom and she were in danger. Alex noted the fear in Sarah's face, but she put her hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry, I'm just shocked" Sarah said quietly.

"I know this is hard to believe right now. I don't believe it either, do you promise to cooperate with everything?"

"Yeah Mom, anything for you."

* * *

Sarah was a walking zombie everywhere the next day. She stayed up all night because she was afraid of something or someone trying to kill her and Alex.

When she got home, she lied down on the couch and took a nap. The next thing she knew, Alex had her hand on Sarah's shoulder and shook her gently so she could wake up.

"Sarah, wake up. I'm home"

Sarah stirred from her sleep and slowly moved around the couch. She opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her.

"When did you get home?" Sarah asked quietly as she stretched.

"I just got home. Are you going to tell me that you've been sleeping since you got home?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's ten"

"Ten at night?"

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Alex asked. Sarah sat up and saw that her mother had a worried look on her face.

"No, but why does it matter? I bet you didn't sleep either."

"I didn't, but I don't want you freaking out over the situation..."

"You see, the problem with that is that you brought me into the situation" Sarah explained "Maybe if you didn't arrest this man; maybe if you didn't prosecute him, then maybe I wouldn't be scared for my life."

"Sarah..."

"Don't even 'Sarah Lynn Cabot' me! I wish you weren't some stupid lawyer taking risks!" Sarah shouted as she stood up from the couch "Yes, you should worry and drag yourself into this, but did you really have to drag me into the situation too?"

"I didn't drag you into the situation!"

"Oh, and my adoptive parents didn't die from a car crash! You're such a riot!"

Sarah stormed off and slammed her bedroom door. Alex didn't blame her daughter, because she was right. If she didn't prosecute the case in the first case, maybe Alex didn't have to bring Sarah into her mess. Alex sat on the couch and slouched with her elbows as she put her hands in her face. She realized that this was going to be a very long weekend, since everyone suggested to stay home for Alex's safety.

* * *

Sarah realized that she made a mistake when she yelled at her mother Friday night. She had a bad feeling that something happened to her mother, and that instinct was proven to be true when the phone rang. Sarah got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Olivia."

"Hi Liv."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother is at the hospital."

Sarah started to cry loudly. She knew that something was going to happen to her mother.

"Sarah, please calm down. Elliot is on his way to get you so you can go to the hospital and see your mom, okay?"

"Okay Olivia..."

Sarah hung up and slowly fell to the floor with the cordless phone in her arm. She laid down on the floor and continued to cry as she looked up to the ceiling. She felt that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"This is Ms.Cabot's daughter, Sarah Cabot" Elliot explained to the nurse at the nurse's station "She's here to see her mother."

"Right this way" the nurse said. Sarah followed the nurse to Alex's room.

"How bad is she?" Sarah asked quietly, expecting the worst to come out of the nurse's mouth.

"She'll be fine, dear. She had a bullet to her shoulder and she just got out of surgery."

Sarah silently thanked God in her head, even though she isn't Catholic. The nurse showed her the room, and informed Alex that Sarah was here to be with her. The nurse left and Sarah looked through the door to see her mom watching TV. She slowly walked in and Alex turned her head to see her daughter slowly walking in. But when Alex looked at Sarah, she started crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I didn't mean to say what I said Friday night! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay. Come here."

Sarah continued to cry as she walked over. Alex gave her daughter a hug with the one arm that she had, and Sarah tried not to hurt Alex's hurt shoulder. A few minutes later, Sarah calmed down and sat down next to Alex's bed. Alex realized that her daughter was really emotional lately, and noticed that it wasn't a personality trait that she never had. Alex dismissed it as she saw Sarah grab a Kleenex and wipe her eyes.

"When Olivia called, I thought that something bad happened to you. I really thought that you were dead" Sarah explained "That's why I felt so bad about what I said to you."

"Sarah, don't worry about it. I understand why you felt that way. Well, maybe I don't, but I thought about the situation in your spot."

"I'm sorry Mom"

"Apologize again, and you're grounded"

Sarah noticed that Alex had a smile on her face, and the both of them suddenly laughed.

"Why do I feel that you're the funniest mom on the earth?" Sarah asked

"It's because I'm never funny when I'm at my job."

They continued talking, even though Alex needed to tell Sarah that their life was changing. They had to go into Witness Protection and start over in their lives. She had to tell her and when Sarah noticed that her mother was quiet, she got worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, and I have a feeling that you're not going to like what I need to say."

"Well tell me anyways. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Alex took a deep breathe before she told Sarah the news.

"Sarah, because of this incident we have to leave. We have to leave this place and go into a program called Witness Protection."

"What? Why?"

"Do you want this happening everyday until one of us is dead?"

"No, but why can't they just catch the people involved?" Sarah asked.

"It's not that simple, dear. I wish it was, and I wish we could stay but we can't."

"Mom, I don't think I could leave to another place again" Sarah explained "I already moved once to live with you, and now we have to leave again?"

"I know this is hard, but we'll get through this. I promise you that we will get through this."


	2. This New Life

**Quick Author's Note: **So since Alex and Sarah are in Witness Protection, they have new names. Alex is "Emily" and Sarah is "Alicia". However, when it's just the two of them alone, Alex will call Sarah by her own name instead of "Alicia". Meaning that they only use thier other names for the public, and not in thier own home. I hope that kind of makes sense, and doesn't confuse anyone.

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

"At least we don't have to live in a crappy apartment."

"At least you're being optimistic"

Alex and Sarah Cabot (but they are referred as "Emily" and "Alicia", since they have new identities) just finished unpacking their things in the house that they moved into. There were boxes and belongings scattered everywhere in the house.

"Now, we need to rearrange the furniture..."

"You mean we need to arrange the furniture" Sarah said as she corrected her mother "Since you know, this is our first time living here."

"You have a point. Do you want to help me move the couch?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do with my new and boring life now do I?"

* * *

A few hours later, Alex and Sarah were arguing about starting school the next day in Sarah's new bedroom.

"I don't want to go" Sarah snapped "Besides; I don't see you going to work."

"I'm not going to work until Monday."

"Then why can't I go to school on Monday instead?"

"Because..."

"I'm your mom and I said so. Give me a break!"

"That's really funny, because I wasn't going to say that" Alex said as Sarah jumped on her bed "I was going to say that you need to go to school because you need an education. Didn't we go over this a year ago?"

"Yes, but do you really think I was listening?"

"I know that you were more considerate and well mannered back then."

"I was in fifth grade. Here's a newsflash: You're now dealing with a pre-teen daughter. It doesn't get any better than that!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"You're going to school and I'm not going to argue with you about that anymore! Now set your alarm for six and go to bed!" Alex said sharply as she started to leave Sarah's room.

"Mom, it's only nine."

"You're now dealing with an overly strict parent that just moved in a new house. It doesn't get any better than that, now does it?"

* * *

After her first day of school, Sarah wanted to go back to New York City.

She slammed the front door of the house and stormed into a kitchen to get a snack. Alex was already sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and didn't see that Sarah was in a really bad mood.

"How was school today?" Alex said. She didn't expect her twelve year old daughter's reaction seconds later.

"I hated it!" Sarah screamed as she slammed the refrigerator door shut "I hate that I'm a social outcast and I hate that we're in this stupid state!"

Alex put the newspaper down on the table and saw the angriest Sarah Lynn Cabot she ever saw in her life.

"It couldn't have been that bad, dear."

"Oh, but it was. I sat alone in the stupid cafeteria by myself! I hate middle school and the stupid freaking clichés! 'Oh! I'm a cheerleader and I'm so cool! Give me a break!"

"Sarah, calm down. It will get better here; you just need to give it a chance."

"We wouldn't be here if you weren't stupid!"

That's when Alex Cabot lost her patience.

"Excuse me? Did you just call your mother 'stupid'?"

"Well if you didn't get us in this mess, we should still be in New York City where I belong! At least I had friends there!"

"Well I'm sorry if I ruined your life once again!" Alex shouted "You know what? You can cook your own damn supper tonight!"

Alex got up from the kitchen table and walked passed Sarah. And when Alex was halfway up the stairs, Sarah heard her scream one more thing.

"Oh, and not that it matters since you don't have any friends anyways...but you're grounded!"

Sarah heard her mother slam her bedroom door shut. Sarah smacked herself on the forehead and wished that she just kept her mouth shut sometimes.

* * *

A week later, Alex Cabot was tolerating her new job at the Insurance Agency. She was sad that she couldn't practice law while she was under a new identity, but she was glad that she majored in Business along with her Law degree.

Alex was eating a salad at her desk during her lunch break. She was thinking about how Sarah was adjusting. It has been a week since they moved halfway across the country, and Sarah has been really grouchy lately. Alex doesn't blame her though; she would probably be the same way.

"That's a very nice salad you have there"

Alex looked up and saw one of her co-workers that she rarely knew standing in front of her desk. She started to smile, since no one ever commented on her salads.

"Thank you for noticing my salad among other things" Alex replied back.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier in the week. My name is Thomas Darago."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily."

"Emily. What a nice name for someone so pretty."

Alex started to blush. She didn't believe that this man was flirting with her. This man had to be younger than her, especially since he looked younger with his short, black hair and his light green eyes. Alex thought that his hair and his eyes were an interesting match.

"You're blushing" Thomas commented with a grin on his face.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you're blushing."

"Well, no one commented me on being pretty in a few years."

"Really? I'm really surprised. So I'm guessing that you haven't been asked on a date either?"

"I just met you!" Alex said as she started to laugh "I just met you, and you're asking me on a date."

"Well you were blushing."

"That blushing was only meant for your pretty comment."

"Come on, Emily."

"I should mention that I have a twelve year old daughter who needs my constant attention because she's been a grouch lately" Alex explained.

"And I have a nine year old son who's still into Pokémon" Thomas said laughing "But I don't make it an excuse."

"Fine, you win. When and where?" Alex said

"How about Monday at seven, and I'll pick you up at your house?"

"That sounds great."


	3. The First Date in Years

Monday night came quicker than Alex expected. She was already in a slim black dress, since she liked her outfits on any first date to be simple. She was putting makeup on when she saw Sarah walk by in her mirror. Seconds later, she saw Sarah walking backwards and giving her mother a confusing look. She turned to Sarah.

"Do you have a problem?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, what's with the dress?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm going out tonight."

"Since when do you go out?" Sarah asked "You're twenty nine."

"Do you think I look that ancient?" Alex asked as she held in her laughter.

"I guess you have a point. Who are you going out with?"

"I'm going out with a guy at work."

"I didn't think you could date people at work" Sarah said.

"Don't you have any homework to do?" Alex asked as she continued to get ready for her date.

"No?"

"You're a very bad liar, you know that right?"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was already seven.

"Great! I'm running late!" Alex said loudly "Where the hell is that black purse of mine?"

"Do you mean the one that's on your dresser?"

"Yes! Thank you for finding it."

Alex walked over to Sarah in the doorway.

"Do I look all right?" Alex asked.

"You look fine, Mom."

"Good" Alex said as she kissed Sarah on the forehead. Then she ran down the stairs and shouted:

"Don't forget to do your homework and you better be in bed when I get home, or else you're grounded again!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and she walked down the hall to her room and shut the door.

* * *

Alex and Thomas were sitting at a booth and just finished their dinner. They were waiting for their check for their meal as they continued to talk.

"So what's your son's name?" Alex asked

"His name is Daniel."

"What a lovely name."

"And I heard that you had a daughter yourself."

"Yes, her name is Alicia and she's quite a handful for a twelve year old" Alex said. She wished that she could tell him her daughter's real name; because Alex knew that she would never call her daughter Alicia.

"Aren't kids always a handful? Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that you were 16 or 17 when you had her?"Thomas asked.

"Let's just say that I was stupid back then. What's your excuse?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"I was married when I was 18, and we had Daniel when I was 22."

"Nine years later, he's a bundle of joy" Alex joked "Where's your ex-wife in his life?"

"She left us when Daniel was 5, what's your excuse for your ex-boyfriend?"

"He ran away when I told him I was pregnant."

"Ah, such a gentleman" Thomas remarked. The waiter came back with their check, and the both of them reached for it.

"Let me pay for it" Alex said.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm letting a beautiful woman like you paying for this check" Thomas said as she grabbed the check from Alex's hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious when I say that you're beautiful."

* * *

"You have another date with that idiot?"

A few weeks later, Alex turned to see Sarah in the doorway. She also saw that Sarah didn't look too happy.

"First of all, he's not an idiot. And to answer your question; Yes, I'm going on another date with him."

"What's so great about him anyways?"

"I still haven't figured that out yet. It must be between his personality and his humor."

"Great, first it was that my mom loved her job. Now my mother loves a guy."

Alex gave her daughter a serious look. She knew why Sarah said what she did, but she didn't have the patience like she used to.

"Don't even go back to telling me that I'm not a good mother. If you do, you're grounded!"

"I didn't say that you weren't a good mother" Sarah said quietly "I just wish that you had time for me for once."

Sarah walked away and went to her room. She didn't expect her mother to understand what she felt. She always felt that something or someone always went in front of Sarah, and she didn't like it.

A few minutes later, Sarah heard her mother leave the house. She sighed and started her homework.


	4. Fight for What's Wrong

"Any chance I can take my girlfriend out to the movies tonight?" Thomas asked as he leaned against Alex's work desk.

"I don't know, what movies are playing?"

"Well, I could go for the mushy, romantic type movies if you're into that type of thing."

"You should know by now that I'm not a mushy, romantic type."

"Right, I forgot. You're the strict and emotionless Emily" Thomas said as he laughed.

"I wouldn't say I'm emotionless. I'd say that I don't wear my emotions on my sleeves."

"And I like that..."

Suddenly, Alex's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute..."

Alex picked up her office phone. Before she talked into the receiver, she realized that it was Sarah's school that was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alicia's mother?"

"Yes, it is."

"We'd like to inform you that your daughter just got into a fight with another student here at school. We'd like to have you pick her up and have her stay at home for the rest of the day."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Alex hung up the phone, and Thomas knew that something was wrong since Alex started to show anger in her face.

"Do you know what else I like about you? I like how you express your anger..."

"Now is not the time, Tom" Alex snapped as she got up from her desk.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"My daughter just got into a fight at school. I need to go and get her. Can you do me a favor and tell Marty that I had an emergency to go to?"

"Sure. What about our date?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that it will have to be postponed" Alex sighed as she grabbed her coat and started walking away from her desk.

"Wait, how about tomorrow?" Tom asked. Alex turned around and looked at him.

"Tomorrow sounds fine, unless Alicia tries to burn the house down or tries to throw me out the window" Alex said sarcastically "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

* * *

Alex walked into the main office of the school and walked to the secretary.

"How can I help you?" the woman said

"I just got a call about my daughter, Alicia. The principal said that I needed to pick her up."

"Certainly, but the principal wanted to talk to you in her office as well."

Alex nodded while the secretary went to the principal's office to inform the principal that Alicia's mother was here. Seconds later, the secretary walked back over to your desk.

"The principal says to just walk on in."

When Alex walked over, she saw her daughter sitting on a bench next to the principal's office. Sarah saw her, and didn't say anything when Alex walked in the office and shut the door.

"Ah, you must be Alicia's mother...Emily, right?"

"Yes"

"Please, have a seat."

Alex walked over and sat down in the seat in front of Mrs.Edenfield's desk.

"What exactly happened for Alicia to get in a fight?" Alex asked.

"She told me that someone said something offensive to her and decided to punch the other kid in the face" Mrs.Edenfield explained "But the other student said that Alicia started saying offensive things to this student.

The student was walking away when Alicia grabbed her by the shirt and punched her in the face."

"I see..."

"Are there any problems at home?" Mrs.Edenfield asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because she's also having issues with her grades."

"How bad are her grades?" Alex asked

"She's getting mostly D's, but she is failing her Science class."

"I find that hard to believe. How can my daughter possibly get these bad grades?"

"There are plenty of things. She acts out in class and has a nasty attitude towards everyone. She doesn't do her class work or homework either."

"Well I assure you that we'll be having a talk as soon as we get home."

"I hope you have this under control, because I know Alicia is a good kid."

"I know she is" Alex said as she got up from her seat "It was nice meeting you, even though it wasn't the best meeting in the world."

Alex turned around and walked out. She did her best not to show her angry, and for an angry woman in her late twenties, she hid her angry well. However, Sarah knew that Alex was mad when her mother walked out of the office and looked at her.

"Let's go" Alex growled. Sarah got up from her seat and quickly walked away from her mother.

* * *

"Do you want to explain this whole situation to me? Because I don't understand why my own daughter would punch someone in the face!"

Alex was standing near Sarah while she sat at the kitchen table. Sarah knew that her mom rarely got angry, and if she did, it was for a good reason.

"I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh well you're going to have to!" Alex said angrily "First of all, I don't think your adoptive parents would approve, because I know damn well that I don't. And since you don't want to explain the fight, why don't you explain why you're doing horrible in all of your classes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do play stupid with me young lady!" Alex said loudly "Your principal told me that you were getting D's in most of your classes and you're failing your science class!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Alex walked over to Sarah, put her hand on the table, and was only two feet away from Sarah's face.

"Sarah Lynn Cabot if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to be a very angry mother who will be throwing things and will be screaming very loudly. Believe me when I say that you don't want to see me that angry!"

"If I tell you what's wrong, you won't believe me." Sarah said quietly as started looking at the floor. Alex moved away and sat down at the table next to Sarah. She realized that she shouldn't have been that angry with her daughter in the first place.

"Geez Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be this angry with you..."

"It's fine. Really, it is. You have a right to be angry with me."

"Yes, but I decided that being angry isn't healthy for me."

Sarah looked up and saw that her mom had a weak smile on her face. She realized that Alex wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Can you tell me why you're acting this way?" Alex asked "I'm just really confused."

"You're not going to listen to me..."

"If I wasn't going to listen to you, do you think I'd be sitting next to you?"

Sarah sighed before she explained how she was feeling.

"Remember when I wanted to run away when I was ten because you were obsessed with your job?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it's something like that. You started dating this guy and you rarely have time to hang out with me anymore" Sarah explained "I guess this guy is more important than me..."

"Sarah, nothing can be more important than my own daughter. Sure, I spend a lot of time but this guy and I like him, but that doesn't mean he's more important than you" Alex explained "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd listen. You didn't listen to me two years ago, so why should I assume that you'll listen to me now?"

"I didn't listen to you two years ago because I was getting used to doing two things at once. Look, that's not the point. The point is the next time something like this happens, you tell me! I don't want you failing classes and punching kids in the face. Promise me that."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good, what do you want for dinner?" Alex asked as she got up from the kitchen table.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter to me."

"Why don't the both of us go out for supper tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Come on; get your sneakers on and let's go."


	5. Typical Teenage Reaction

"Why don't the four of us get together and go to the beach?"

Tom and Alex were out to dinner. They were sitting across each other and were talking while they were waiting for their food. Tom was suggesting that both of them bring their children along so they weren't strangers to the other person they were dating. July approached them, and Alex agreed that they should go to the beach. However, Alex wasn't too sure about Sarah meeting Tom. Especially since Sarah never met her father and never had to deal with her adoptive mother dating her adoptive father.

"I'm not too sure..."

"Let me take a guess. You don't want Alicia to meet me because she's a handful, right?"

"I should remind you that she's thirteen and is a vicious teenager" Alex said with a smile on her face "Are you sure that you want to deal with that for an entire day?"

"Why not? You'll get to meet my kid!"

"This is true, but Daniel is a ten year old and isn't some teenage punk who's wearing black and calls himself 'Emo'."

"Is Alicia really doing that?" Tom asked "That would be a funny sight to see"

Alex gave Tom a serious look and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

"Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I didn't have a child at 16..."

"If you didn't have Alicia, your life wouldn't be as interesting as it is now" Tom said "Come on Alex; she needs to meet me sooner or later, and I'd like to meet her sooner."

"Fine, when are we going to the beach?" Alex asked

"How about we go this Saturday? It's only two days away and the weather is supposed to be great."

"Fine, but if my teenage daughter starts screaming at me for suggesting it, then you owe me twenty bucks."

"Since when is this a bet?"

"It's been a bet since you suggested that the four of us went to the beach" Alex said with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Alex opened the door to the house, she heard Sarah's music blasting from her bedroom. Alex had to put her hands to her ears.

"Sarah Lynn Cabot, turn that damn music down and come down here!" Alex shouted over her daughter's music. A few seconds later, she only heard footsteps that led Sarah to run down the stairs.

"Way to yell about my music!" Sarah said.

"I'm surprised that the neighbors didn't call the police" Alex joked, but Sarah didn't find what her mother said very funny.

"Why did you call me down here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach on Saturday."

"Is it just the two of us?"

"Well, no it's not. Tom and his son Daniel would be coming with us too."

Alex saw Sarah's expression on her face change in seconds.

"No! I'm not going! I refuse to meet that stupid boyfriend of yours! And I certainly don't want to meet his kid!"

Sarah yelled.

"You never liked giving people chances, do you?"

"No, I don't. Don't even think about dragging me to the beach with you either!"

"I'm your mother, and I can drag you in Tom's van with his help if I wanted to."

Sarah gave out a piercing scream and ran back upstairs to her room. Alex heard her daughter slam her bedroom door and when Alex walked into the kitchen, she heard Sarah's music. Alex picked up the phone and dialed Tom's home number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"You owe me twenty bucks"

Alex heard Tom laughing on the other end.

"Emily?"

"I decided that a piercing scream and running up the stairs is 'No' in teenage language" Alex said as she chuckled.

"She doesn't want to go, does she?"

"No, but she's going to be forced to go with us anyways. How does Daniel feel about this?"

"He can't wait to meet you" Tom replied.

"That's great to hear."

"Hey Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work. Have a good night."

"You too."

"Bye"

Alex hung up and realized that Tom said "I love you" for the first time in the nine months they've been dating. Alex continued to smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

The next Thomas passed by Alex's desk, but decided to walk back and talk to her.

"Is Alicia still refusing to go to the beach?" Tom asked.

"Of course she's refusing" Alex said "I think the both of us will have to drag her in your van."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I need to go, I have a meeting to go to."

"Right, have fun with that"

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked away. Alex continued to work, but she started to think about how Thomas Darago would look in a swim suit.


	6. Beach with the Sharks

Saturday morning came and when the clock read ten, the door bell rang.

Alex was all set to go to the beach with Tom and his son. She walked over to the front door and opened it to find Tom and Daniel.

"Hey, come on in."

Daniel walked in and Tom followed. Alex couldn't help but think that Daniel looked like his father, and the green eyes gave it away.

"Danny, this is Emily."

"Hi Emily" Daniel said

"Where is your vicious teenage daughter?" Tom asked

"I have a feeling that she's still in bed."

"Oh dear. Do you want us to go back in the van and wait for you?"

"Sure. I'll call if I need assistance."

"All right Danny; let's go back in the car."

"Okay."

Daniel and Tom walked out of the house while Alex ran up the stairs and to Sarah's bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Sarah sleeping.

"Sarah Lynn Cabot, wake up this instant!" Alex screamed. Sarah jumped from her mother's yelling and had a frightening look after the fact.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sarah asked in an angry tone.

"I did that because Tom and Daniel are already here! They're ready to go to the beach...I'm ready to go to the beach! We're all waiting for you!"

"I thought I told you that I wasn't going!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have the option of not going to the beach with us. Now I already packed your things, so all you need to do is make your bed and come downstairs with me."

"I don't care if I don't have the option, I'm still not going with you!"

"Then I have no other choice..."

Alex walked over to Sarah and since her daughter was just as skinny, Alex was able to pick her up.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing mom!? I didn't ask to be picked up and dragged to this stupid occasion!"

Regardless of Sarah's continued complaining, Alex was able to carry her down the stairs and out of the house as she ignored her daughter's complaints.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the back of the van with Daniel, but Sarah ignored him. Sarah had her headphones over her ears and was music playing. She started thinking of how she hated her mother for picking her up and dragging her to this beach trip. She started to hate the idea that her mother was dating; Sarah liked the idea of only her and her mother. But this idiot named Tom ruined it and decided that she wanted nothing to do with him. What's so great about him anyways?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex opening the van door on her side.

"Come on; put that CD player away and let's go."

Alex walked to the back to get their things while Sarah rolled her eyes, put her CD player under the seat, and left Tom's van. She walked over to her mother, who gave Sarah her bathing suit and a towel.

"You don't expect me to have fun after you dragged me here, do you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I do. Put on that bathing suit in the changing room and don't argue with me."

Sarah gave her mother a nasty look, but decided to walk into the changing room and put her bathing suit on.

* * *

"Are you going in the water?"

Sarah looked over at her mother, who was lying down on her beach towel and enjoying the presence of the sun.

"No?"

"You don't have to stay with us, you know" Tom said

"Was I talking to you?" Sarah snapped.

"Alicia, be nice."

Sarah crossed her arms and looked out to the water. She was still angry, and only wished that she could take her anger out on someone. Then she saw Daniel swimming in the water, and that's when Sarah had the idea of going in the water. She got up and starting walking to the water. Tom looked at Alex.

"Does she always change her mind like that?" Tom asked

"She's unpredictable, want to switch children so you can see for yourself?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though" Tom started to laugh

"I must say that you look nice with those swim trunks on."

"Oh why thank you. I will admit that I have nice abs..."

Tom sat up and flexed his arms to show his muscles. Alex couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Do you always like showing off?"

"Yes, I do! Besides, you look...uh, amazing in your bathing suit."

Alex blushed, but she shook her head as she closed her eyes and continued to bask in the sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was with Daniel in the water. Daniel didn't mind that Sarah came over to him of all a sudden.

"Hi" he said "Want to play Marco Polo with me?"

"Isn't it pointless to play with two people? Unless you count the sharks that are in this water..."

"What!?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that the sharks loved living in this body of water? I heard that these things randomly eat kids under the age of thirteen" Sarah explained with an evil grin on her face "I'm safe, but you're not..."

Daniel started to leave the water when Sarah went underwater, swam to Daniel's legs, and grabbed Daniel's legs by her nails. By then, Daniel started to scream.

"Ahhhh! A shark just bit me!" Daniel screamed as Sarah let go of his legs second later and ran out of the water. Tom and Alex looked at each other when Daniel ran over to Tom and hugged him in fear.

"Danny Boy, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"A shark just bit my leg..."

"Well that doesn't make any sense at all" Alex replied "I thought this was a lake, not an ocean."

"I agree. Buddy, there are no sharks at this lake."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. Let me see your leg" Tom said. Daniel showed Tom and Alex her leg, and Sarah's nails were long enough to show marks on his leg.

"That's weird, because those don't even look like bite marks" Tom said.

"No, they're fingernail marks" Alex said.


	7. The World May Never Know

When Alex shut the door to their house after their beach trip, she started yelling at Sarah.

"Do you want to explain why you wanted to scare my boyfriend's kid?"

"No, not really" Sarah replied as she started walking up the stairs "I need to take a shower. I feel really disgusting after swimming in that stupid lake..."

"Come back down here Sarah Lynn! I'm not done with you yet!"

Sarah rolled here eyes, walked down to the first step and sat there.

"Let me tell you something, and you better be listening" Alex said sharply "It's one thing to take all your anger out on me, but it's inappropriate for you to take it out on Tom or Daniel."

"Oh so you're going to tell me who I can get mad at? That's really mature for someone who's thirty..."

"Don't talk back to me! Do you want to go to camp this summer?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you drop the attitude of yours!"

"Now you're threatening me...Oooo, I'm so scared!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"That's it! I had it with your bad behavior!" Alex screamed "First it's at school and now it's here at home! I'm not going to have some stupid thirteen year old run my house! Go upstairs to your room and don't come out until you apologize to me, my boyfriend, and his kid!"

"Fine, I'm better off without you in my life anyways" Sarah said as she gave her mother a nasty look and got up from the step she was sitting at "But first, I'm taking a shower."

* * *

Tom came over the next day after he dropped his son off at an overnight basketball camp. He was childless for a week, and he couldn't have been happier when he rang the doorbell to Alex's house. He somewhat expected her vicious teenager to open the door and yell at him, but luckily Alex opened the door.

"What a surprise to see you here" Alex said as she let Tom in.

"Hello Emily" he said as he gave her a kiss "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better since I told the teenage daughter to stay in her room until she apologizes to everyone"

Alex explained "Apparently she thinks she doesn't need me."

"Kids these days..."

"At least I've had two days of no teenage daughter complain about my cooking or anything else about me."

"You mean you're actually having her stay in her room 24 hours a day?"

"Yes, with the exception of using the bathroom.."

"Emily, are you sure you want to do that?" Tom asked

"Believe me, in the next day or two she'll be coming down and apologizing because she doesn't have any food in her room. I think this will be a learning experience to her about how important you're mother is to survive until you're eighteen."

"This is true. So, do you want to go out?"

"Sure, since your house will be emptier than mine. Let's go."

* * *

A few nights later, Alex was sitting at the kitchen table working on some paperwork for her job. Her vacation was coming to an end, and she decided to catch up with any work that she hasn't done. But she was interrupted by her thirteen year old daughter crawling on the floor on her stomach.

"Mom...Mom, I need food..."

Alex looked at Sarah and saw how horrible she looked because she hasn't eaten anything in days. She felt bad for her daughter, but she was also wondering if she was going to apologize. She didn't say anything as Sarah crawled up to the seat next to Alex and sat next to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. You were right."

"That's all I needed to hear" Alex said as she put her paperwork away.

"I'm not done apologizing. You were right about me needing you in my life. I overheard you on Monday when you were talking to Tom. It was lonely and depressing without you" Sarah explained quietly.

"And it was lonely and depressing without you here too" Alex said "I'm glad you learned a lesson from this. What would you like to eat?"

"A large pizza"

Alex started to laugh as she got up from the kitchen table and looked in the fridge.

"We don't have a large pizza, but we do have pizza."

"That's fine...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too dear. You just drive me crazy sometimes" Alex chuckled as she put the frozen pizza in the oven.

"Isn't that our job to drive you crazy?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

"It might and it might not be. The world will never know."


End file.
